All the things I want to say
by Evelienhs
Summary: Mycroft takes his time to realize how he feels about Lestrade. Something the later isn't all to pleased about! So to make up for it, Mycroft starts to write him some poems. Fluff in all the possible ways!
1. Bored!

**I know I need to update a lot of my other stories but I had this idea and well... It had to be written! **

**This will be just a short, fluffy story about Mycroft and Greg (Even if Mycroft calls him Gregory. I can't help it people, in my mind Mycroft calls Greg, Gregory.)**

**It won't be long, (5 Chapters at ultimate max!) or at least not the way I'm planning it! But if I get enough Positive feedback I will make it longer then, lets say 10 Chapters. All chapters will be longer then this one. This was just a 'getting in the groove' chapter. I hope you guys don't mind!**

**But let's go on with the show~!**

* * *

><p>Mycroft Holmes stared at the ceiling of his living room. He was laying on his back on his sofa, eyes wide open and the book that he had been reading laying forgotten on his stomach. He absentmindedly played with his mobile phone. Running his slim fingers across the keys. He was bored, even if he didn't want to admit it. Perhaps he could call someone. But who? His brother, no that was out of the question! He could call his assistant but that would be pathetic. And Mycroft Holmes was <em>everything<em> except pathetic!

But on the other hand, he was really bored! How could he be? This was the only free day he had in the entire week! He was supposed to be looking forward to it, to be longing to have some free time. He was supposed to spent it with his lover! With the lover that he didn't have.

Had he gotten to obsessed with his work? He had an important job, he couldn't deny that fact. But it would, perhaps, be nice if he could be just a normal person. Just another face in the crowd, not one with the weight of a whole nation on his shoulders.

Mycroft let out a sigh. _Oh, so bored!_ As if his prayers had been heard, his phone gave a peep. A text.

_Your brother got in trouble! Care to pick him up, Again! –GL_

Mycroft could only smile. So Sherlock got himself in trouble again, not really a thing he wasn't used to. But the most interesting thing was that Gregory Lestrade sounded angry. Of course it wouldn't be the first time that he saw the man angry. Mycroft didn't blame him, when you had to work with idiots like that!

_What did he do this time? I know you can get so worked up because of him but think about your blood pressure! –MH_

Mycroft caught himself smiling to his phone, sometimes he was really ashamed of himself!

_He blew up a car. A CAR MYCROFT! HE BLEW IT UP! – GL _

Oh dear! It wouldn't be the first time Sherlock did something like that. Mycroft stood up from his sofa. Perhaps it was time to save his little brother.

_Did he try to prove you something? –MH_

He was already putting on his jacked when he got a text back.

_I don't know why he did it. He just did! But he also stole the car before blowing it up! – GL_

That didn't seem like Sherlock, Mycroft knew that his brother had the habit to break the law in every possible way but stealing, no that was nothing like him. He was more the type of 'borrowing'.

_I'm sure that he 'borrowed' the car. – MH_

_He said the same thing! What is wrong with you Holmes people?- GL_

_Blood pressure Gregory. Think about your blood pressure.- MH_

_I DON'T BLOODY CARE! GET OVER HERE TO PICK UP YOUR BROTHER!- GL_

_I'm on my way, try not to kill him. –MH_

He casually walked out of his flat. (If you could call owning a whole floor a flat). Oh yes, this would keep the boredom away for a while.

* * *

><p><strong>Please bear with me, I first need to write the last chapter for my Johnlock story "One and only friend." and then I will update this regularly. <strong>

**I hope...**

**X Evelien**


	2. Dinner!

**Here ya go~ thank you for the one's that have placed this story under story alert! I hope to upload this as soon as I can. But the promised poetry will be hard for me because my style of poetry is perhaps different from what you're used to! But before we get there, here have some fluffy Mystrade!**

* * *

><p>As I enter Scotland Yard he is the first thing I see. He is still mad, on Sherlock I guess. "Gregory" I walk up to him. Say his name to get his attention. "Mycroft!" As he sees me, he smiles. A simple gesture but it makes my heart flutter. <em>No concentrate on Sherlock!<em>

"I'm sorry if my brother caused you any trouble I-" I start but before I can finish Gregory interrupts me. "Oh please Mycroft, we both know you have nothing to do with Sherlock his behaviour!" he tries hard, oh so hard to be polite and nice to me. But there is anger, rage and fury in his eyes. "Where is he now?"

"I already gotten him out. He must be at the back with agent Donovan." A bit of his anger leaves his eyes. And suddenly he seems tired. "Have you even slept properly?" I ask, worry inside my voice. "No" He admits and while he gives me another, weak, smile he leads me towards my brother. When I see him I know he's guilty. It's the spark inside his eyes.

Secretly I'm sorry that we've left the times of tattletale behind us. Things like this remind me of our childhood and again I'm sorry that there's such an age gap between us, if I had still been younger Sherlock could have been my friend, my buddy, and I could have been the same for him. But I wasn't and Sherlock wasn't older then he was. And so we both grew up without, without a friend. And I know that it isn't my place to jell at him. How much I wish to be, I'm not our mother, nor our father. I'm his brother that he secretly cares about. Nothing more.

But then I see John, John Watson. My brother his new flatmate. The only one who was mad enough to live with him! But I'm grateful for that. Because I see the look inside John his eyes. For a second the lad takes the role of a parent on his shoulders, and for a second I get to see the little boy inside Sherlock.

" A car Sherlock, A CAR!" John raises his voice and looks at my brother. He has to look up a bit, not much but my brother is tall. No point denying that! Sherlock on the other hand looks down, to his feet perhaps? Oh no, he's most likely to look at the information hidden underneath him. To speak in his words. Because my dear Sherlock doesn't look away, not for anyone. But that's just what he himself wants to believe.

"YOU BLEW UP A CAR!" John is yelling now. And he pokes Sherlock in his chest. Sherlock looks up and for a second I think he wants to say something like sorry. But then again, that's not like my brother.

"Oh how sweet, you know how much I like to watch arguments, but I have to bail you out Sherlock." I give them both a smile, Sherlock takes it with enjoyment in his eyes and John doesn't even notice it. He is to busy looking up at my brother. Oh great! My brother got himself an admirer. Great, that will be perfect for his ego!

"I hadn't expected anything else Mycroft." Sherlock tries to act as if he is bored. But the spark inside his eyes say it all. "You must know, this is the last time I bail you out! Next time you can sit tight and wait to be released!" I try to sound as our father used to. Everyone did what our father told them to do! But apparently I don't. Not to Sherlock at least. "Oh yes of course! You told me the same thing last week." He gives me a soft smile. That's all I get.

"Laters Mycroft, and Greg I will hear from you when you've got a new case." He waves to us and drags John with him towards the exit.

Gregory and I stand side by side for a minute, both stunned even if we both don't want to admit it. When I think about it, there is a lot that I don't want to admit.

"So, you want to do the paperwork now? I know you've got a busy job so I don't want to hold you up longer than necessary." Gregory gives me one of his tired smiles that chill me right to the bone. I really don't know when exactly be became 'friends' it just happened. We saw each other a lot because of Sherlock and there was something like, a spark perhaps? Yes, I can swear I felt a spark when our eyes first met. "No now is fine, It's my day off to be honest so I have all the time."

"But I don't think you're wanting to spent it here, doing boring paperwork with me." _I would do anything as long as it is with you!_

I also don't know when my feelings turned into something stronger than just friends. I also don't know why. I've been aware for my whole life that I'm gay. But I've never felt something like this. These feelings are so intense, they're nothing like the ones that I used to have.

"It's fine Gregory." I walk towards his office, we don't need all the formal stuff anymore. I know the way here perhaps better than he does. And I can find his office with my eyes closed. So he follows me. It must look strange, an officer who is lead to his own office by just another random stranger. Perhaps Gregory sees this too, because he passes me and starts walking next to me. "But if this is your only free day wouldn't you rather want to fill it with doing, I don't know, fun stuff? Things that normal people do on their free days."

"Like what?" I decide play this game, I'm not one of the normal people after all. "I dunno, read a book, drink some tea, go out with friends, have a date or something."

" I did the first two, like you know my social life isn't much and please Gregory-" I look him in the eye. "-A date?" I raise an eyebrow, it's almost too funny to be true! Because the only one I would _want_ a date with is Gregory at the moment.

"Why not? Isn't there someone you like? Even if it is just the face." I love how he says _someone _not boy nor girl. It eases me, because I know why he does it that way. He's bisexual. And that gives me a little spark of hope.

"No." I lie. "Want to have dinner with me then tonight?" We stop. We're already at this office and I notice I hold my breath. Did he just ask me to-

"I mean just as friends of course!" He laughs but it is a nervous one. "Alright then, on one condition."

"And that is?" "I pay"

~0~

I pick him up at eight, not a minute early nor late. He makes a joke about it that I can't remember anymore. "Where are we going?" He asks. He's nicely dressed. Something I'm not used from him. "One of my favourites." I really tried to pick a suitable restaurant. One that isn't to expensive like the ones I usually go to. I don't think dear Gregory's heart can handle that!

"One of these fancy expensive ones?" He asks as if he can read my mind. I laugh "No, not this time."

We're sitting on the backseat of a cab, I was to lazy so drive. And because it simply is nice to be so close to Gregory. There is almost no room between us. Only our body heat, that feels strangely comfortable.

"So-" I bite my bottom lip softly, something I normally don't do. "-How did your last case go?"

It is like I've asked the right question. Gregory starts talking. The uncomfortable silence between us disappears. Like it always does when he starts to talk. I'm not much of a talker. I have to be for work, that's correct but other than then I don't really like to talk. I like to hear people, listening is more my thing. Voices calm me. Or rather said, the information they hold calms me. Sherlock needs cases to calm his brain down, I need secrets hidden in the words people speak. That's just how we are.

"And you?-" Gregory suddenly speaks. "-How is your work going?" He knows that I can't tell him much, but he tries every time. It is as if he has never heard of the word no when it comes to this. Perhaps he's just interested. But I can't believe that. A police officer can't be interested in politics. They never are. "Nothing much, there are some troubles in the east so that keeps me busy, but I'm afraid that that's all I can tell you." I give him a smile. "I know, I'm just interested." He returns is and looks in my eyes for a couple of seconds. More than six to be honest…. And I think that that scares me the most.

~0~

As we arrive to the restaurant it seems to be empty. Something I've never seen with this place. It's one of the best restaurants in the region and you have to reserve at least a day before arrival. Except when your name is Mycroft Holmes and your job gives you some nice little extra's.

"This is strange" I mumble more to myself then to Gregory. "What is wrong Mycroft?" He looks at me. "This place is normally full. It's a really popular place you know." When I try to open the door I notice it is closed. "Oh bugger!" I curse and I notice I'm starting to turn red. "They are closed!" I hiss through my teeth. "Oh Mycroft it doesn't matter! Come one we can always get some fish and chips or something. It's not like this is a date." He laughs at his own joke and I notice it hurts. His words, they hurt.

"Yes of course we can. It's a shame, this is really a good place." _Not that I will come here ever again._ Oh right, I really have to stop this diva behaviour. "I believe you on that. Now come on, let's get some food." He grabs my arm and pulls me towards the lights of the city. It feels strange, something like this. It reminds me of my teen years. The years that I spent inside looking at other kids my age having fun. From where we lived I could see a little park. Where there was a playground where little kids played by day and ones from my age came to snog at night.

I notice how his hand that started with holding my arm slides down until he's holding my hand. It feels nice and comforting. He's fast but I've got the long legs. Even if I haven't gotten many exercise lately I've still got some condition and I can keep up with him easily. We must look like two fools. He laughs. A sound that comes from the angels above and I smile. A thing that makes me look plain ugly. Yet I can't help it. He runs down, dragging me with him. He manoeuvres through crowds without hitting someone. Which is, a small miracle. "Watch where you're going!" An old lady yells at us when we pass her. "I save your ass every day! Give me a break!" He screams back. Something I'm not used from him. He has put all his manners behind him and is just enjoying the moment. Something that I should perhaps do too. I close my eyes and enjoy the moment more than I've ever enjoyed a thing before. My sanity is hanging on a silk thread that is about to snap.

At the moment I do, he stops. So suddenly that I can do nothing more than to fall against him. Which makes him lose his balance and fall forward taking me with him.

I can feel the water all around us. We've fallen into a pond, not to deep one but it holds enough water to soak us both. My eyes fly open and I look at him.

He's even more soaked then I am! And I must confess that he looks so handsome like this. The lights reflecting in his eyes and his clothes tightly around his body. Oh god yes! He looks more than handsome. He looks like an angel!

We stare at each other for a second before we start to laugh like we've never laughed before.

* * *

><p><strong>If you've read until this far I already love you, but if you would place this story under story alert andor placed a review I would love you until the end of all times! **

**Evelien **


	3. Tea!

**I'm sorry for the long wait! I truly am! Please forgive me *Sobbing in corner*  
><strong>**But anyway, here it is! Chapter 3.  
><strong>**I just wanted to say that I really loved reading your reviews, really guys~! You made me smile like crazy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Tea<strong>

"Oh come on Mycroft! One chip won't kill your diet!" Gregory looks at me, it must be that there is a look of horror on my face, I've never seen so much fat in one portion of chips! And to be honest the fish isn't much better. "Do you really _eat_ this stuff?" I look back at smiling Gregory, a beautiful smiling Gregory!

"Of course! Why not?" He laughs when he sees another wave of disgust and horror rolling over my face. "Come on, just taste it. They aren't _that_ bad!"

I try to focus on something else then Gregory his smiling face and his deep amazing eyes. It isn't really working.

We're sitting close to each other on one of the many benches that the city of London holds, we're still soaked, but not as bad as in the beginning. Luckily for us it's a summer night and the hotness from the day is still lingering around in the air and our damp clothes actually give us some coolness. "Alright then" I sigh. "Here" Gregory holds one of his chips right in front of my face. For a second I look at him, does he really expect me to… But then all of my doubt disappears and I take the chip in my mouth.

To be honest it doesn't taste that bad, but it's still a diet killer! No matter what Gregory may say!

"Not that bad." I admit, giving the other man a shy smile. As I turn away to eat my own chips I can feel his eyes on me. Why is Gregory looking at me? Do I have something on my face?

For a second I feel really insecure but then I hear the DI's soft voice. "You really should smile more."

I almost choke in my chips. "Pardon me?" I pretend as if I didn't hear him clearly. "I said that you should smile more. The stress of your job can be read from your face."

I'm really stunned, can be read from my face? Should I pay more attention to my appearance? Even more then I'm already doing?

Why does Gregory Lestrade have the annoying gift to make my knees go weak and feel really insecure about myself.

"It's not a bad thing, don't get me wrong-" Gregory gives me a smile "-It's just that you're always frowning a little, as if you have the weight of the whole nation on your shoulders."

I just look at him, why is he saying this? Gregory isn't the type to talk like this! "And I like you more when you smile." Is the last thing the DI ads.

I look away, it seems that Gregory doesn't only have the gift to make my knees go weak and to make me feel insecure, he also has the gift to make me blush!

~0~

The cab stops at his doorstep. It's a sad thing we already have to say goodbye! After the 'dinner' we went for a little walk. We both hadn't said anything about what happened, about what Gregory had said.

"So, you want to come in? Your clothes are still wet. I can borrow you some of mine, even if they are to big for you." He smiles so sweet, he's so sweet! To sweet for his own good!

"No thank you, you know, appearance and all" I'm such an idiot! _WHY CAN'T I JUST ACCEPT_!

"Ah, to bad. But you can still come in. What about a cup of tea to wash away the fat from the chips?"

He tries so hard, so hard that it's almost impossible to miss his intentions, but then again it could be that I'm just imagination these 'intentions'. "You're right, a cup of tea won't hurt." I smile. I'm thinking about doing that more, because Gregory _likes_ it when I smile.

Gregory's apartment is small, and kind of messy. Not the messy that I'm used from my brother, but the kind of messy that could be expected from a single, hard working man. "I'm sorry for the mess." Gregory says, as if he can read my thoughts. "It's no problem." I try to act as a normal friend. And I'm pretty sure that I failed.

"I have never been good at cleaning, and after my wife-" Gregory bit his lip. "-Well you know, it seems like it has only gotten worse."

Everyone knew that Gregory his wife had left him, their marriage had bleed out, and of course it hadn't helped that 'Mrs. Lestrade' had found out of her husband his interest in other males. "And haven't you thought about a housecleaner?"

Gregory started to laugh, and when he does I see what a stupid question I have just asked. "Well, being a DI doesn't pay _that_ good!"

I love how Gregory can talk about things like that. Other people would be offended, but not him. He smiles and looks oh so _sexy _when he does!

"You can sit down, I'll make some tea." Gregory walks away. Grabbing a towel and throwing it towards me on his way to the kitchen. I catch it easily, it feels ruff for some reason, but that could also be because I'm used to nothing less than the highest quality.

"What kind of tea do you want?" Gregory yells from the kitchen, he sounds close, that must mean that his apartment is smaller than I had originally thought.

"Is earl gray alright? I'm afraid I have nothing else." His head pops around the corner. The kitchen must be on the other side. "Yes, yes of course."

As Gregory's head disappears again I turn around, noticing the strangely lighted wall on the other side of the living room. _'why would Gregory have so much photographs?'_ I think to myself as I walk towards is. I expect photo's of his family, nephews and nieces, uncles and aunts, his parents, brothers and sisters and perhaps an old photo when he was younger. But it's nothing of that sort.

There are all kind of different people looking at me from the wall. Black and white, Asians and Latino's, children and older people. Some of the pictures have little notes in the corners, others have complete letters hanging near them.

"You like it?" Gregory appears next to me, holding two cups full with hot, steaming tea. He offers one to me and I give him a silent 'thank you'. "What is this?" I ask. And for one of the first times in my life I have truly no idea.

"You could call this my wall of fame." Gregory smiles and as he looks at the photo's his eyes light up. And I can see that he is proud, for whatever strange reason. "Your wall of fame?"

"These are all the people that I could save."

~0~

Gregory tells me everything about the people on his wall. He knows every name, every story, everything about the persons. They sure are like children to him. And I see, with pain in my heart that he would make a better father then I could ever be, even if I tried at my hardest.

"You sure care about them don't you." We're sitting on his sofa, the thing is to cramped to sit comfortable, so our sides touch. Something that shouldn't make my heart flutter but sadly does. "Yea, I think every cop has them, but I'm not hiding it, that's the difference." He has changed clothes, he's now dressed in a pair of sweatpants and a blouse that is only half buttoned up. Damn tease that he is, doesn't he see how the little sight of skin makes me mad?

Gregory yawns, letting his head hang backwards, showing the pale skin of his throat. If I didn't love the man so much I would have killed him by now.

"Tired?" I ask him teasingly. "No, of course not." He gives me a, just as teasing, wink in return.  
>If I'm honest I don't want to leave, but If Gregory is tired I should be a gentleman and leave the DI alone. "I think I should go, you have a busy day tomorrow." I give him a smile, hoping that he can see the disappointment in my eyes. "Why?" Gregory stands up, clearly and fully awake. "I can't make use of your hospitality for too long." <em>'DEAR GOD MYCROFT!' <em>

"Please, stay." Gregory almost pleads, it is like he knows all my weaknesses. How can one man be so bloody perfect? "No, really Gregory, I'm afraid I can't."

Gregory looks like a lost puppy, his eyes turning big, and I could swear I could see tears blinking in the corners, he grabs my arm as if he can't let go of me. There is a voice inside my mind that whispers that Gregory is drunk, but how could he be? He hasn't drunken anything, I could know, I've been with him all the evening!

"Mycroft, Mycroft please!" He seems drunk, but there is no trace of alcohol on his breath. As he stumbles forward with desperation on his face I decide to throw away my macerate, to show the real me to the person in front of me. For I can see, that he is doing the same.

"Gregory,-" I sigh, and take the DI in my arms. I had never thought that Gregory could be so, so weak! He is crying like a child, right in my arms. And because of my love for him, I don't mind a single bit.

"I'm s-sorry" He says between sobs, and clings to me as if I'm his life line, "I just don't want you to leave me!" He's desperate. "If you don't want me to, I won't." I hold him close and rock him softly, just like I used to do with Sherlock, if the poor boy got angry or sad I would take him in my arms so I could hold him until he was sound asleep.

"I must look so pathetic right now, a grown man who's crying in another man's arms." Gregory tries to smile and I have the sudden urge to kiss away his tears, luckily for me I can control myself and settle for whipping them away with my thumb. "I don't mind." I whisper in his ear, fully speaking the truth.

As he looks up, and our eyes meet, the air around us changes. The world stops turning, a feeling I'm not familiar with, I start to panic. Why is Gregory's head moving up oh so slowly, is he really, no this can't be happening! What is-  
>My thoughts get cut off by Gregory his lips on my own.<p> 


End file.
